BW Oneshot: Detention
by aothebluesamurai
Summary: Everyone ends up in detention, and it's because of their new teacher, Ms. Chono. However, in order to fire her, Takashi writes a list of "complaints", which is a list of all the bad things she's done. Detention isn't so bad after all, is it? Of course not. Determinationshipping, Insanityshipping, Pursuitshipping, and Imaginative Keyshipping. (BW Universe, AU)


**Me: I thought it would be nice to make a One-Shot of Black and White.**

**Rinko: Yes. One where the 10 Main Characters, including Me, end up in detention. That's _very _nice.**

**Me: This has Yaoi-Fangirl Rio, Imaginative Keyshipping (Because Rio), Bipolar Vector, Crybaby Astral, and a little amount of Insanityshipping. (VectorXOC)**

**Rinko: ...We'd like to thank Durbe the Barian for that. You deserve a cookie.**

**Me: Other than these guys ending up in detention, They complain about their new teacher. Also, this takes place after Rika tells Astral, that she's his other mom, so he knows about the tradition.**

**Me: We don't own Zexal! I own Rinko, and her family, that she'll mention.**

**Rinko: Enjoy.**

* * *

"You're such an idiot." Rio scoffed, brushing her hair. "Principal Ena would have let it slip, if it wasn't for that stupid teacher, that's a bi...witch." Rio added.

"Me being an idiot? No. It was your fault!" Shark replied to his twin. Shark and Rio ended up in detention, because of a certain thing that happened this morning. What happened, you ask?

Other than being late, they arrived in their pajamas. Yes. Their nightwear.

"Ms. Chono, was it? I hate her." Rio spoke up. "We were going to change, then she suddenly sends us to detention! She didn't even ask Principal Ena!" Rio reminded him. "I hope she gets pushed off a flight of stares, that lead to a fiery pit." Rio hissed. And for once, Shark agreed with her.

They were alarmed when they heard the door opening. They still had a few hours of detention, so, maybe another student got into trouble?

Yup. It was Kaito and Dark. Shark knew how Kaito can get a little aggressive sometimes, and how violent Dark can be.

"How'd you two end up here?" Shark asked curiously. Kaito and Dark looked at each other, then sighed.

"Someone kinda... teased Astral." Kaito explained briefly. That was enough for the twins to understand. When someone teases Astral, there is no way out. You'll have to face his overprotective big brother, which was nicknamed Dark. He did that on purpose to intimidate his 'enemies', or 'idiotic morons who don't have a life'.

"As for him..." Dark started. "Some guys started calling his hair, a strawberry, a turnip, a peach, a hershey's kisses, a swirly ice cream..." He was then stopped by Kaito. "He got tired of it, then just... beat them up." Dark added.

"And you two ended her because of Ms. Chono, right?" Kaito then dropped his schoolbag, to one of the desks near the twins. Dark did the same.

"Pajama Incident." Both of them said at the same time. That's when two other people came in.

Rio smiled. It was Rinko! And her whiny guy friend, Vector.

"Before you ask, it was this idiot's fault." Rinko started, pointing her finger to Vector, then laid her bag down in the desk next to Rio's.

"What did you do _now?_" Shark groaned. Vector, the bipolar, delusional boy in the entire school, is practically the reason why most of this school's equipment is broken. Other than that, most of the staff quit, after staying in a room with Vector, for just a minute!

"...A prank." Vector said. "I replaced Rinko's super-spicy curry, with Ms. Chono's lunch. It appeared to _look _a lot like Curry. My guess is she put a lot of ketchup on her rice. Who would even do that? It's gross." Vector then laid down his bag on the desk next to Rinko's. "I was kinda hoping to avenge you guys." Vector added.

"Wait. That's practically _your _fault. How did Rin-chan ended up being in detention as well?" Rio asked.

"Ms. Chono, or, Ms. Heavily-Cemented-with-Make-up, said that it was _my _fault as well, considering it was _my _lunch." Rinko huffed. "But Vector! You should have used your own lunch! You had curry for lunch too!" Rinko said, pulling Vector's lunchbox out of his bag, then opening the lid, showing the food in it.

"Oh yeah." Vector mumbled.

"Doesn't matter, Yutora." Kaito said coolly. "You would have followed him to detention anyway." Kaito snickered.

"Shut up!" Rinko screamed.

"Another thing." Dark interrupted. "You ended up in detention too, since you _crashed_ your motorbike to Ms. Chono's car." Dark explained. Rinko grinned at that.

"Other than them confiscating my motorbike for a month or two, I wanted to do that for weeks now." Rinko admitted. She was another part of the "We Hate Ms. Chono" club. Hooray.

After a few minutes of chatting, the door opened again. This time, it was four people.

Yuma, Astral, Kotori, and Alit.

"You guys must've done something big time." Vector said. He began patting on the desk to his right, wanting Alit to sit beside him. Alit laid his bag near Vector's deck.

They all jumped when they heard Astral _crying._

"What. Happened." Dark asked. Everyone gulped. Whatever made Astral cry... just committed suicide.

"Ms. Chono... kinda found out about Rinko and Astral's part-time job..." Kotori muttered.

"The Cross-Dress Café?" Dark asked. Astral nodded.

"She showed the guys pictures of my genderbent self... NOW THEY'RE ALL HITTING ON ME!" Astral cried. Yuma tried to calm down a crying Astral, and Alit showed Dark a picture.

"She went to the Café the other day." Rinko said. "That's when she took this picture. She had multiple copies." Alit added. Dark then looked at Yuma.

"What are the names of those boys who 'asked' Astral out?" Dark asked. Instead of speaking, Yuma took a piece of paper and wrote down about 5 or more names.

Dark stood up, and without another word, he exited the room.

Later, Dark came back, having a little grin on his face.

"I got an extra 2 hours of detention." Dark said. He went back to his seat, with Kaito and Shark staring at him.

"Worth it?" Alit asked.

"Worth it.~"

"I ended up in detention because Yuma had to come late today! He walked to school together, and he got me late!" Kotori whined.

"As for Me, I flirted with a few girls..."

-5 Minutes Later-

"She's a real pain." Yuma took out a notebook, and it contained a list of something.

"These are the things she's done." Yuma added. Shark took the notebook, and began reading out loud.

"Puts students in detention, without asking the principal first..."

"You mean, like that incident this morning?" Rio asked. Shark flipped the page.

"A little mistake a student makes, she makes a big deal about it, and humiliates the student." Shark read.

"That's... cruel." Kotori commented. Shark then gave the notebook to Kaito.

"Forced a student to quit her part-time job." Kaito read.

"Ugh. There is no way, in hell, I'm going to quit my job!" Rinko screamed. "Seriously, they know that Me and Ethan don't have parents, we have to take care of Mishka as well, and there's Vector, who doesn't know how to cook! I have 3 idiots to take care of!" Rinko added. Vector thought for awhile.

"Maybe I should cook tonight!~" He volunteered.

"Terrible Idea. No."

Kaito flipped the page of the notebook, then read.

"...Guys dated her, and she just threw them away like trash." Kaito read. This one caused Rio to fume.

"That's not Love!" She said, slightly offended. She then turned to Yuma and Astral.

"Love is when you protect each other, go to a lot of places with each other..." Rio started. She was cut off by Rinko.

"You mentioned every line of your Yaoi-Fan-Fiction." Rinko said. "And just so you guys know, She was talking about _Keyshipping_, one of her pairings." Rinko added, rubbing her forehead.

That resulted to very traumatized Yuma and Astral, who had to be calmed down by everyone. Shark then told Rio to keep her fantasies to herself, just to make sure no one gets traumatized. _EVER _again.

Another minute passed, as they kept reading the notebook. Vector bought bags of candy, so he gave some to everyone. Yuma received jelly beans, Astral received bubble gum, Kotori received chocolate mints, Rinko received lollipops, Alit received tootsie rolls ('cuz why not), Dark received Dark chocolate, Rio received fruit mints, Shark received normal mints, and Kaito received peach gummies.

That's when Vector started jumping. Up and down.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Alit asked. "Is he going crazy, again?" Alit added.

"Sugar rush?" Kaito said, not quite sure.

Vector took out a mirror from his bag, then started giggling. Everyone sighed.

He's going insane again.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeello, Rei!~" Vector said to to his reflection.

"Hello, Vector! I see you're in detention." 'Rei replied'. Vector was just talking to himself, using a mirror.

Then Vector started crying.

"What now?" Shark groaned. Vector whined louder.

"Ms. Chono called me a disorder!" 'Rei' cried. Vector then stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He coughed a little, then straightened out.

"Well, she was wrong! You're not a disorder!" Vector replied. Everyone looked at each other, then sighed.

"If there was a signal, I'd call the mental hospital." Kotori said. Everyone agreed.

An hour passed, and the only thing that kept them busy was Vector, who kept talking to 'Rei'. At least he was having fun. And if Ms. Chono says 'no imaginary friends', then it's obvious that she didn't have a childhood.

The door opened, and their teacher, Sir Eliphas, arrived, with Ms. Chono, Mr. Kitano, and Principal Ena.

"Wow. All ten of you ended up in detention..." Mr. Kitano muttered. They weren't listening though. Their eyes were on Ms. Chono, and they all thought the same thing.

_"Bastard Woman."_

"Also, We heard of a few... complaints, about Ms. Chono, from other students." Sir Eliphas said.

"We're surveying the students. We all asked them, about what they think of Ms. Chono. And most of them, are complaints. Some guys... weren't complaining, though." Principal Ena said.

"So, do you kids have any complaints?" Mr. Kitano asked. Ms. Chono just smiled sweetly at them.

"Okay, let's start with Kamishiro-kun!~" Ms. Chono sang sweetly.

"We were late for school today. So, we ended up going to school on our pajamas." Shark explained. Principal Ena then giggled.

"Me and Rio were about to change our clothes, but... Ms. Chono sent us to detention, without letting us explain. It's pretty reasonable, since we're late, but she could've let us explain, and change." Shark explained.

"Is that true, Mr. Kamishiro?" Sir Eliphas asked. Shark nodded.

"Lying is not my thing." He said coolly.

"...I see. Next, Kaito Tenjo." Mr. Kitano then pointed to Kaito, who stood up.

"What happened? Do you have any complaints about this teacher?"

"I ended up in detention, because some people were... making fun of my hair. I got a little sick of it, so I beat them up." Kaito explained. Ena sighed.

"Well, Kaito, I guess you could end up in detention for that..." She muttered. Ms. Chono nodded in agreement.

"...She told me to remove... this." Kaito pointed to his green bangs.

"And why?" Sir Eliphas asked Ms. Chono.

"It's on the rule book. No crowns, tiaras, or diadems, in school." She replied. Ena looked confused.

"But... those are his bangs." Ena pointed out. Ms. Chono and Mr. Kitano looked shock.

"They ARE?" Both of them asked. Ena nodded.

"...Next is... Mist." Eliphas said.

"Okay Mist-kun!~" Ms. Chono sang. "Where are you?~"

"..."

"Mist-kun."

"..."

"Mist-kun."

"MIST-KUN. STAND UP."

"Who will stand up?! We're siblings!"

"Oh."

"Very well, then." Ena said. "Daruku, you should do it." Ena said sweetly.

_At least she's nice, and she's not faking anything. _Dark thought.

"So... complaints?" Sir Eliphas asked.

_Don't you dare try to start a conversation with me, right now, of ALL times._

"Doing something terrible to Astral's reputation. It's already bad enough, and this morning, she made it worse." Dark said angrily, his fists getting ready to punch something.

"What are you talking about? I'd never ruin your little brother's reputation.~" Ms. Chono sang.

"Alit. The picture." Dark demanded. Alit handed him the picture.

"Uh... You're going to show them that?" Alit asked. Dark nodded.

"Astral might cry if I do, but if I don't show them, this bastard woman's just going to make this place a living hell. This was literally the only decent school I went to." Dark whispered.

"What's that?" Ena asked curiously. To Yuma, her curiosity reminded him of Astral.

"A picture of Astral cross-dressing. Ms. Chono took this picture, and humiliated Astral with it." Dark explained. Astral screamed, and took the picture.

"Why would you do that Nii-san?!" Astral cried. "That's injustice!" He added.

"You used to wrong words. And that's proof. Astral prefers to keep his cross-dressing a secret." Dark explained. "Because the people that go to the café are strangers. They're not students of this academy."

"...We got 40% of the students complaining about Ms. Chono, and the other 60% just don't mind." Ena said suddenly.

"In other words, if there are more students that don't mind her, than the ones that do, we'll keep her in this school." Mr. Kitano explained.

_Hell no. She's not staying._

"Ms. Ena! You have no idea what she does!" Rio spoke up suddenly. "As the leader of Love Lab, I cannot accept her! She dumps all her boyfriends like trash! That's not love!" Rio added. Everyone sighed. In case you don't know, Love Lab is Rio's club, that consists of girls. They mainly use Yuma, Astral, Vector, and Alit for their 'experiments'. Because of that, Rio thinks 'love at first sight' is true, considering Sei and Sanagi like Astral, for the same reason.

Ena looked surprised. Also, if you didn't know, Love Lab is approved by Ena. Far more approved than any other club in this school.

"How awful." Ena commented. After a few minutes of silence, Ena turned around.

"I have no choice but to fire you. I can't believe you just dumped people." Ena said.

"That's a stupid reason! You can't just fire people because of that!" Ms. Chono replied.

"I received a letter from Class 1-A's representative, Takashi Todoroki, and Class 2-A's representative, Chris Arclight." Eliphas spoke up.

"Takashi and V?" Alit repeated.

"Why'd they do that?" Kaito asked.

"I'll read Mr. Todoroki's letter." Mr. Kitano said.

**_"Letter of complaints from Class 1-A- by Takashi Todoroki, Class Representative_**

**_I heard of a few complaints, concerning about Ms. Chono, the teacher that was hired just a month ago. And it's far more complaints that any teacher could receive. Maybe._**

**_Here are the top 10 complaints, not including today's incidents:_**

**_10. Ms. Chono was teaching, when she found one of our classmates, Katherine Nasch, or 'Cathy' as everyone calls her, sleeping. I was told by her brother, Durbe Nasch, that Cathy was sick, and refused to be alone at home. He said that he couldn't handle her stubborness, so he just agreed._**

**_Ms. Chono, other than rudely waking Cathy up with a ruler, told her to take an exam, which was for next week. Her excuse was it was 'punishment'._**

**_Other than that, since our gym teacher was absent, Ms. Chono had to be there. She forced Cathy to run 5 laps. It was awful. Cathy was nearly fainting. Her brother had to take her home. But I saw him glare at her._**

**_9. This complain was from Anna Kozuki, and Fuuya Okudaira. An incident that occurred a week ago._**

**_Anna and Fuuya were dating, and only me, and our large group of friends, knew about it. I also don't remember the rule book saying 'no dating'. Besides, Principal Ena likes love, right?_**

**_Well, last week, Fuuya gave Anna a present, which was a 'Love Puzzle'. The trick was for the receiver to complete the puzzle, and read the message._**

**_During class, Anna dropped the present, which was resting on her lap. Ms. Chono heard the present fall, and quickly grabbed it from Anna._**

**_She opened it. Then after a few minutes of putting a few pieces together, she found out what it was. She then called Fuuya and Anna a few insults, resulting the entire class laughing at them, except for us, of course. They are our friends. I even heard something; If they're going to marry, and get a child, the kid's hair would be purple, and if a girl, her name would be Anya, and if the kid's a boy, his name Funa._**

**_Those are nice names though. But Anna and Fuuya got offended. Their relationship was just a 'fluffy' one, not THAT kind._**

**_8. Tokunosuke Omoteura's hats are the things that he cares for the most. It doesn't say 'no hats' on the school rule book either, so it's fine for Tokunosuke to wear them._**

**_For 7 days, he wore a different hat. That was because Ms. Chono kept confiscating his hats._**

**_I mean, who confiscates stuff, for no apparent reason?_**

**_7. Kotori Mizuki and Rinko Yutora are close friends, obviously. And we had home economics 2 days ago._**

**_Kotori and Rinko made some curry. A lot of curry in a big bowl. They were going to bring some to Love Lab, but Rinko tripped. She accidentally spilled it on Taichi. _****_Taichi apologized for not looking at his direction, while Rinko was apologizing, since she was a little clumsy._**

**_Then, Ms. Chono appears. She accuses Rinko for doing it on purpose. That makes no sense, since Rinko and Taichi don't even know each other._**

**_Taichi was nice enough to defend Rinko, saying it was an accident. Then, Ms. Chono says that Taichi was just trying to get her attention._**

**_I think that it was true, since Taichi blushed hard. But accusing people like that... it's plain stupid._**

**_6. This complain was from Tetsuo Takeda. And to be honest, it was from 2 weeks ago. Oh yeah, Yuma Tsukumo's involved with this._**

**_2 weeks ago, Astral Mist, was sick, and Daruku Mist, or 'Dark', his older brother, didn't want to leave him on the house. He had a cat as a babysitter, though. It turns out, Yuma and Tetsuo were waiting for him. After Dark told them that Astral wasn't going to school, they panicked. They were late._**

**_Kotori didn't get involved with this madness this time, since she came to school early, to return Cathy's CD to her. Rinko has a motorbike. She goes to school early, because she has to drive 3 people to school._**

**_Her brother, Ethan Yutora, Her cousin, Mishka Ayumi, and her neighbor, and best guy friend, Vector. I think she drives to school early, because she can't deal with her brother and cousin in the same room. To her, the last three people mentioned are idiots._**

**_Alit didn't have to wait as well. He usually waits for Yuma. But he had to go to school early, to give Vector his homework, which he borrowed. His cousins, the Kamishiro twins, Ryoga 'Shark' Kamishiro, and Rio Kamishiro, drove him to school , like always. Except earlier than usual._**

**_Tetsuo and Yuma used Tetsuo's skateboard to go to school on time, but..._**

**_As they entered the school (still on the skateboard), they nearly ran over Ms. Chono._**

**_They got detention that day. And Ms. Chono thought those two did it on purpose!_**

**_5. Almost done. This is from Vector Shingetsu. And his... 'twin' (Imaginary friend), Rei._**

**_As we all know, Vector has a mind of a child. (Not as childish as Alit Arito and Yuma combined.)_**

**_Vector also has a little mental issue, that should NEVER be reported to any kind of hospital. Because Rinko would break him out. Simple as that._**

**_Ms. Chono caught Vector 'talking' with 'Rei' to his mirror. She then called Rei a disorder. Hey, I know Vec's a little insane, but it's best not to call 'Rei' a disorder. That incident on his childhood, caused him to become bipolar. _****_It hurt Vector really badly, because he stopped talking to the mirror, thinking Rei will cry if he hears someone call him a disorder._**

**_Also, the last four are reasons WHY Ms. Chono should get fired._**

**_I felt really sorry for him._**

**_4. This guy doesn't usually complain, but he just did yesterday. His name is Astral. And this has to be one of the worst things Ms. Chono has done. Poor Astral. He nearly got traumatized. _****_As we all know, Astral and his brother, have dual-colored eyes. And most people think it's contact lenses. So did Ms. Chono._**

**_Yesterday, she said she had 'enough' of Astral's contact lenses. But Astral didn't know what she was talking about. _****_Ms. Chono thought that the white eye was fake. So, she did one of the worst things a person could do._**

**_She NEARLY tried to POKE it out! Using a ruler, with a sharp edge, too! Astral was too terrified to move, so Yuma, Alit, and Vector tried to protect him. _****_It resulted to those three getting a little scratch on their arms. But even so. It looked really painful._**

**_Astral cried, and Ms. Chono STILL told Astral to take them off. Astral cried louder, but I don't think it was loud enough. Because, if it was, his brother could have rushed in the room, scream curses, then beat her up. No offense to Ms. Chono, but I'm siding with Dark if that happened. _****_After she found out they were natural, she said that 'white eyes' are cursed ones, like 'black eyes'. Now, if she heard that from something, that something has to be INCREDIBLY stupid. Seriously! Excuses!_**

**_Not just that, but one of the worst things happened! Just as worse as trying to poke someone's eye out!_**

**_Astral bawled out about his family tradition, where a man marries two women, or the other way around. It was family tradition! It couldn't be helped, can it? And that's the reason he got dual-colored eyes. One from his real mother, Aika Mist, and one from his father, Kuro Mist._**

**_Then, Ms. Chono said that his dad probably made that up, just to marry two women._**

**_That hit it. Astral fainted from his sleep attacks (They occur when Astral's scared, so he's scared of Ms. Chono), then had to be carried by Tetsuo to the clinic. But before he fainted, He told everyone of his friends not to tell Dark. Things would get gruesome._**

**_Yuma got angry. And screamed at her. Not just Yuma, but the rest of us as well. We had to defend our friend from gossips! If one of our friends are in danger, the whole group gathers, and gangs up on danger! _****_We had detention yesterday, because of that. The reason some of our friends (The 2nd years), didn't know about it, is because Astral ordered us to. _****_We fullfill promises, correct? That's what friends do. Still, she's evil._**

**_Poor Astral got so scared and upset. He's probably not going to tell his mother, Ms. Rika Mist about this either, since she's like, a girl version of Dark. Things would get out of hand._**

**_The last 3 are just as worse as this one. I can't believe she'd do something as horrible as that!_**

**_3. I'm fuming from that woman. But I still have the power to write her terrible acts._**

**_This one is for the first year girls of Class 1-A, Kotori, Cathy, and Anna. If you ask why Rinko isn't here, is because of two things._**

**_A. She assured Vector that Rei wasn't a disorder. That took a while._**

**_and B. She doesn't wear girly things, such as make-up._**

**_This topic is really offensive for girls. I think Cathy got deeply hurt too... NO! DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS! I WISH I COULD ERASE THIS BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY CORRECTION-FLUID! I ALSO MADE A VOW TO KEEP LETTERS CLEAN!_**

**_Just ignore the last statement._**

**_Anyway, While Rinko was trying to cheer Vector up, the girls tried on each other's make-up. It was make-up for the youth, so they didn't have to worry about their faces getting ruined._**

**_Sei and Saichi passed them, and complimented that they looked amazing. Those two are very nice girls. Anyway, they said that every girl looks beautiful, even without make-up. But if they want to put make-up on, them sure._**

**_Sei and Saichi left, since those two had to go to the mall, to buy Sei a present for Astral._**

**_Kotori tried a little pinkish-blush on her face. She put a little lip-gloss, and that was it. She said that she doesn't want to add powder, because it might infect her eyes._**

**_Cathy tried some powder on her cheeks, and like Kotori, put on lip gloss. Except this one was a little reddish. She also removed her glasses, and tied her hair up._**

**_Anna was still playing with the make-up on their faces, before both of them tried make-up on Anna. She had lip gloss, the same color as Cathy's, and Anna even somehow managed to make pigtails on her hair._**

**_Blah, Blah. Girly stuff. Let's skip to the part I really hate._**

**_Ms. Chono said that the make-up those three used were cheap and ugly. The thing that pisses me off is that she had to just insult them in front of the class! _****_Cathy got insulted the most. Only because of her glasses. That certainly pisses me off. If Durbe heard this, he'd act completely out-of-character!_**

**_If I was a girl, I won't take those insults from the woman whose face is heavily cemented with make-up, and ironed with a lot of guts. Still, she's the most heartless person, ever! First, the contact lenses and family tradition incident, and now THIS?!_**

**_2. NEARLY DONE. Anyway, here's the WORST thing she's done._**

**_After school, we got out of detention. Also, this takes place AFTER the incident on reason #4. We all got out. Cathy, Durbe (Who wasn't told about the incident), Fuuya and Anna went home, Tetsuo, and Tokunosuke used Tetsuo's skateboard to get home. That leaves Yuma, Kotori, Vector, Rinko, and Alit._**

**_I heard that Dark was forced (in a funny way) by him mom, to come with her to her workplace, so Dark could help her carry some stuff. Ms. Rika said that they'd pick up Astral later. We lied to them. We told them that Astral was scanning the library, and we didn't want to tell those overprotective-in-a-good-way relatives what happened. If you asked me where I went, I went to the classroom, to make sure everyone didn't trash it._**

**_And I became some sort of stalker. I stalked Yuma and the others to the clinic. Astral was there, curled up in a ball. He was staring at the bracelet Yuma gave him. And he became relieved to see that the three boys were okay. It WAS just a scratch._**

**_Astral seemed to have blamed himself. He said that he let it slip out. It was kind of sad, that Astral blamed himself for his misfortune._**

**_Rinko and Vector also somehow made curry in the detention room. My guess is that someone built an underground kitchen there. Kotori, Alit and Yuma also tried to help him up._**

**_While they were walking Astral home, they bumped into her._**

**_Ms. Chono._**

**_Astral seemed to be afraid of her, because he hid behind Yuma. _****_This is a funny part. Rinko said something funny._**

**_"Good afternoon, Ms. I-don't-have-a-life-so-I-stick-my-nose-to-other-people's business."_**

**_Rinko wasn't happy about that incident, so she seems to develop a lot of hatred for the woman. And the thing Ms. Chono does?_**

**_Shove the group to the river. Well, she didn't exactly shove all._**

**_She shoved Alit, who was beside Kotori, who was beside Yuma, who was beside Astral, who was beside Vector, who was beside Rinko._**

**_In other words, she shove them all like dominoes. I couldn't control my anger. So I cursed under my breath. When they finally got out, they were caught by Thomas Arclight, Michael Arclight, Mishka, and Ethan. Ethan and Mishka were confused. Why did their cousin swim in the river, where many people could see, in her school uniform?_**

**_Rinko was fuming like me. I swear her hair dried easily. She just grabbed her keys, dragged Vector with her, and drove home. I pity Ethan and Mishka. They had to chase after them. That leaves Michael and Thomas._**

**_Their question: Who shoved you guys?_**

**_I think they saw Ms. Chono's figure shove them, because they were able to figure it out. Yuma explained everything, accidentally breaking his promise. But, Thomas and Michael swore not to tell anyone. I was sure that Michael could keep his promise, but as for Thomas..._**

**_1. The list itself. _****_Anyway, there. That's a complete list of why I hate her... I mean, the students complaints._**

**_I'll be happy to know if you're going to fire her._**

**_-Sincerely, Class Representative, Takashi Todoroki_**

**_P.S: I hope she falls down the stairs that lead to a fiery pit._**

"..."

"...O-Oh dear! I like their little... fanfic, but I would never do such things!~" Ms. Chono said innocently. She could see everyone's anger. Save for Alit, Astral, Vector, and Mr. Kitano.

"MS. CHONO." Said Ena in a threatening voice. Everyone gulped. They never saw their principal so angry. Her face was red, and her knuckles were about to strike.

"TELL ME. WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH THINGS?" Ena asked.

"It's the students' fault. Not mine." Ms. Chono replied. "They think they could just have everything their way. It doesn't work like that. Sometimes, adults just have to step in to teach those brats a thing or-"

**SLAP!**

Everyone shook with fear. Including Dark, who was fearless. Ena made a panting noise, before turning back to the students.

Everyone just couldn't believe that the sweetest person... has the most powerful slap. Ena must really love her students.

"What does Chris' letter say?" Ena asked. Kaito opened it.

"...'Everything in Todoroki's list'..." Kaito read. Ena crossed her arms, and stared at the teacher.

"...That's not how you teach. Cruel methods. You don't teach with them. Be patient with your students. They might be younger, but remember, they can sometimes be much more mature." Eliphas said, turning to Dark. "The students that were mentioned in the list... They have it hard. Most are orphans. Some had to go through a childhood problem. Some didn't even get respect from their parents. Some got injured. Some didn't even know about the truth of their families." Eliphas added. "Despite that, they kept smiling. Putting their pasts behind them. Forgetting the tragic memories, and always trying to smile. Even when it's clearly fake."

And that's when it happened. Cracking noises were heard, and the Kamishiro Twins were the one who noticed it.

Ms. Chono's make-up was cracking.

...

...

...

She disappeared since that day. Students were happy. Although, Dark and Astral's mother, Rika, became shocked that Astral held too much pain. They made it up to Astral, by having a little 'Family Hang-Out'.

Ethan and Mishka were surprised that Rinko and Vector had the nerves to do that to the teacher. They laughed. No one could actually match these two's mischievous teamwork. Vector grinned, and looked at the mirror, starting to talk to 'Rei'. Rinko just laughed it off. He's happy right?

Kotori knew that Sei and Saichi were right. Make-up just hides your true beauty. She still didn't get how Ms. Chono's make-up got off, but she could care less. No one would judge her and her friends. Kotori just wondered where Ms. Chono went.

Shark, Rio, and Alit were more than happy. Because after Ms. Chono disappeared, They didn't need to worry about a woman, commenting about their clothes. But seriously, Shark's pajamas had little sharks in them.

Yuma and Astral were now in... detention. Ena didn't know why those two wanted to be in detention, but if the kids want to...

Truth is... Because of this place, they got rid of the person they hate. Astral smiled, as he looked out the window.

"This is a nice place to think. It's quiet." Astral commented. Yuma nodded in agreement.

Principal Ena came in, checking on her students. They didn't cause any trouble, and yet, they were here. It turns out, they just wanted to clear their minds. Like Eliphas said, these children have it hard, and yet, they keep smiling.

Ena smiled, and left the two alone. They still had 10 minutes of detention.

* * *

**Me: I'll end it like that. I don't know if Ms. Chono is that evil****, or whatever, but here.**

**Rinko: I'm impressed, Ao. This had 5000+ words.**

**Me: DID YOU JUST COMPLIMENT ME?!**

**Rinko: ...Yeah, why?**

**Me: What did you do to the real Rin-chan?!**

**Rinko: *Sighs***

**Review if ya like!~ **


End file.
